The Warriors of Planet Kyoshi
Ed brings the group to Planet Kyoshi on Appa. The Kyoshi Warriors capture them thinking they are Fire Nation. The Fire Nation tracks Ed down and destroys the city. Synopsis The episode begins with Kevin's ship adrift at sea. Kevin is meditating when Iroh comes in with information regarding the Avatar. Iroh begs Kevin not to become angry and Kevin replies that he can control his temper. Iroh states that he has no idea where the Avatar is and Kevin becomes furious. Iroh then explains that there have been multiple sightings of Ed but that he is impossible to track, showing his nephew detailed map of where he has been located. Kevin quickly takes the map and declares that, "he's a master of evasive maneuvering". Meanwhile, Ed, Nazz, and Eddy are flying on the back of Appa with Eddy indicating Ed's lack of navigational and intellectual skills. Nazz is sewing Eddy's trousers, while Ed is trying to get her attention to impress her with his new 'trick' of Airbending three marbles in a rapid, circular motion. But because she's too busy, Nazz ignores him. Eddy then makes a sexist comment, and Nazz throws his trousers, which have not been completely re-sewn, back at him. He quickly regrets what he said, telling Nazz that he cannot wear his pants as they still have a large hole in them. Ed then lands on a small Earth Kingdom planet with Eddy and Nazz informing him that they have taken too many detours recently, which they cannot afford if they want to reach the North Pole. A large fish springs out of the water and Ed proclaims that that is why they came here; he then strips down to his underwear. As he tries to show off his moves to Nazz by riding on the back of an Elephant Koi, he is attacked by the Unagi, a titanic, gray eel that is native to Southwestern Earth Kingdom waters. Terrified, he runs back to land and redresses into his Airbender attire. Suddenly the group is ambushed by a mysterious group of warriors. Nazz, Eddy, and Ed are then tied to a pole and after having removed the cloth from covering Ed, Nazz and Eddy's eyes, Eddy utters a remark about how they could not have been beaten by a bunch of girls. They demand to know why they have come here and Ed clarifies that they just wanted to ride Koi Birds. Oyajii, the island's leader, then implies they may be Fire Nation spies. He also commented that Kyoshi has stayed out of the war and intends to keep it that way. Ed quickly responds to the fact that the island is named after Kyoshi, revealing that he knows her. Head warrior, Lee, then states that that is impossible, with Oyajii stating that Avatar Kyoshi died over 400 years ago. Ed answers their questions by telling them that he is the new Avatar. The people of Kyoshi believe he is lying and want to throw the impostor to the Unagi. For proof that he is the long-lost Avatar, he Airbends his way out of his predicament and the villagers look in awe. The news of the Avatar in town travels from person to person, and news finally reaches Kevin and Iroh. Kevin jumps up in surprise and readies to depart to Kyoshi Island. Ed and Nazz enjoy a delicious meal of desserts and treats, charitably given from the town while Eddy lies on the floor, angry because he was bested by females. In Ed's honor, the town's people clean up the statue of Avatar Kyoshi. Then later Ed shows off to the young women of Kyoshi as they chase him around. Eddy goes to the Kyoshi Warriors and he is asked if he wants to show off some of his 'moves'. He tries to demonstrate his techniques but is brought down by Lee. He simply states that he was going easy on her and ultimately failed again being tied arm to leg and swung to the ground. He then leaves out of embarrassment. Meanwhile, Nazz asks Ed if he could help her carry some supplies for their journey. Ed replies with no and inquires Nazz if she would like to go with him and the pack of young Planet Kyoshi girls on a trip on Appa, which she declines and walks off. Eddy returns to the training area and bows before Lee, admitting he would be honored to be trained by her. She makes sure he would not care to be trained by a girl. He accepts that he said some inappropriate things before. She agrees if he undergoes all their traditions. The scene skips to him into a Kyoshi warrior outfit. He complains about being in a dress and Lee calls it a symbol of honor and bravery. Ed then walks by, giggling, "Hey Eddy... Why are you wearing a dress?" Lee begins training Eddy in the art of Kyoshi style fighting. After a little while of training, Eddy believes he is starting to understand the form but inevitably chucks his weapon out the door. Lee laughs, saying it is not about strength. It is about using your opponent's force against them and to wait until the right moment to strike. Eddy then knocks down Lee, who embarrassed, says it was on purpose. Then she admits she was knocked down and asks him to try it again. Ed informs Nazz that he is going to locate the Unagi and ride the creature. After the exchange of some infuriating words, Ed runs off to ride the beast. In the next scene, Ed is in water with the young ladies impatiently waiting for the Unagi's arrival. After what seemed like forever to them, they girls decide to leave and Nazz shows up. After the two make fun of their behavior earlier, the Unagi appears and thrashes around and throws Ed, and he falls unconscious. As the Unagi swims towards Ed to finish the attack, Nazz rapidly swims to the rescue, grabbing a hold of Ed and using her Waterbending to propel herself towards land. After a fast escape she hides behinds some rocks where she Waterbends water out of Ed's throat. Ed coughs and wakes up, telling her to not ride the Unagi. They see Fire Nation troops approaching and quickly take the offensive. Quotes *'Eddy': Ed, do even know where were going?' Ed': Yeah, to Planet Kyoshi.' Eddy': Okay, but where are we?' Ed': Beats me.' Eddy': You mean all this time we've been flying in the middle of nowhere.' Ed': You got it.' Eddy': Ooh!' *'Ed': Hey, Nazz! Check this out. (Airbends two marbles) Nazz: Oh, yeah. That's rad. (She continued her sewing) Ed: But you didn't even look. *'Eddy': Why do I have to where a dress. Lee:It's a symbol of honor and bravery. I love a man in armor. Ed: Hey Eddy... Why are you wearing a dress? Eddy: Grr... It's armor! Category:Episodes Category:Show Episodes Category:Already Existing Characters